


distraction

by behradtomaz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, its mostly fluff, its not my best but im still proud of myself, magical au where theyre fucking happy, mostly - Freeform, theyre nerds in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtomaz/pseuds/behradtomaz
Summary: a mission and a fake kiss spark something new.





	distraction

bucky knew he was fucked when natasha walked down the stairs in a long black dress, her hair perfectly styled and her lips ruby red, looking like the world’s most tempting sin.

he needed to stay focused on their mission, to watch the doors and stay alert, but there she was, a dazzling smile on her face as she flirted with their mark, all charm and easy grace. he clenched his fists, and pushed down the jealously he felt bubbling up, forcing himself to look away and relax, taking a glass of champagne from the nearest waiter and quickly downing it. bucky knew he shouldn’t be jealous, knew he didn’t have the right to be jealous, but he couldn’t help himself. natasha was amazing, and bucky had been in love with her since…he couldn’t even remember, but it felt like forever.

his one consolation, however, was that the flirting wasn’t real, and that their mark would almost certainly be dead by the end of the evening.

-

natasha walked back into the ballroom, the flash drive they had come for tucked securely in her bag, wiping the tiniest speck of blood off of her dress as she went over to bucky. he wrapped an arm around her, looking relaxed as kept his eyes on the nearest door.

“how’d it go?”

“perfectly, darling,” natasha purred, keeping a gorgeous smirk on her face as she talked to him, playing her part without the slightest hint of hesitation. “shall we leave?”

“of course.”

a security guard glanced suspiciously over at them, and natasha moved closer to bucky, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a fiery kiss. he started to tense, but then kissed back, his mind racing as he struggled to process what was happening.

she was kissing him.

_oh._

that was…even better than he had ever imagined it being.

it was exhilarating, overwhelming, and it was over far too soon.

after a moment, she took a step back, before pulling him toward the door, a sly smirk on her face when she saw his stunned look.

but once they out of the building and into their car, the smirk was gone.

“just needed a distraction, that’s all.”

-

it had been a week since the mission, and bucky was avoiding natasha, and she knew it, too.

she also knew why.

it was because of the kiss.

of course it was because of the kiss, the one she had called a distraction, the one she had liked more than most distractions, the one she had realized she wouldn’t mind a repeat performance of.

natasha wasn’t quite sure she was ready to tell bucky that, though she thought he deserved more of an explanation. bucky deserved a lot of things, actually, most of which she thought she wasn’t good enough to give him.

it would soon become clear that he disagreed.

-

natasha found bucky in the kitchen, gave him a look that begged him to stay when he started to close the fridge and leave. he hesitated for a moment, but didn’t walk out, forcing himself to keep his eyes away from her and on the countertop in between them.

“i’m sorry, james.”

her voice was quiet, almost tentative, and bucky found himself caught a little off guard. she was natasha romanoff, the black widow, she did her job and never apologized for it, and he would never expect her to.

it took him a moment, but he found his voice, and said, “don’t be. you just made sure the mission was successful. there’s nothing wrong with that.”

she shook her head slightly, looking away from him. “i didn’t want our first kiss to be like that,” she said softly, half-hoping he wouldn’t hear her, but knowing he would.

bucky froze, not quite certain that she had actually said that and that his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. she…wanted them to have a first kiss?

“our-our first kiss?”

natasha looked back up when she noticed the glimmer of hope in his voice, forcing herself to keep her expression fairly neutral as she nodded a little.

“well,” he said, taking a deep breath and giving her a small smile as he stepped around the counter and closer to her, “sounds like a do-over is in order to me.”

surprise flashed across her face, and then she slowly started to smile when she saw that, yes, he did really mean it. she had closed the space between them a moment later, and he let her pull him into another first kiss, improbably different from the one before, soft and sweet, but equally as stunning.

and a moment later, with nat smiling up at him, bucky knew he was home.


End file.
